1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rigid demountable tomato plant support framework.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Tomato plant supports or support devices are in wide common use to support the plant to keep the fruit thereon above ground engagement.
The devices in common use are for the most part makeshift consisting of stakes secured in the ground having a cord strung thereabout.
In another form spaced upright ground secured support rods are used having vertically spaced rings secured thereto as by welding or soldering.
Particularly with the latter indicated supports, there is an off-season storage problem because of the bulkiness of the device.
Thus it is desirable to have an improved easier handled structure for tomato plant support purposes.